The invention relates to an electrode structure made of a noble metal or a noble metal alloy having a thickness of ≦100 μm for implants, as well as to three methods for its production. The invention further relates to the use of such an electrode structure.
Electrode arrangements made of noble metal are known, for example, from International patent application publication WO 02/089907 A1. There, electrode structures are formed from platinum film and are fixed on a carrier made of plastic material. Such electrode arrangements are used, for example, for cochlear implants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,568 B1 discloses an expandable cochlear electrode arrangement and a method for its production. There, a plurality of electrode contacts spaced from each other are arranged on a flexible carrier.
German published patent application DE-OS 35 07 623 A1 discloses a long-term implantable sheet electrode having a physiologically inert matrix made of flexible plastic, which is coated with an electrical conductor, for example made of platinum. The coating is there formed galvanically or by vapor deposition.
It is now an object of the invention to make available another electrode structure for implants, which can be produced simply and economically. Furthermore, suitable methods for its production, as well as its use, should be provided.